


Pottefoy

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Scorpius next gen fic. The plot is really sketchy, but there is one, I promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phoning Home

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is really bad and lacks all the guy/guy action you're here for.

Harry walked downstairs to find his lovely red-headed wife washing the dishes. “Late start, dear?” She called from the sink.  
“Ah, um, yeah, got to bed late last night.” Harry responded sheepishly.  
“I noticed” he voice was neither accusing or disappointed, “there’s a letter from Albus on the table” she moved her head jerkily as to point at the table behind her, instead it looked more like she was throwing fire from the top of her head at the window to the left of her.  
Harry moved silently to the table and picked up the letter. He opened it to find his son’s untidy scrawl.  
Dear mum and dad, Hogwarts is great! My Herbology professor says he knew you! His name’s Longbottom. Recognise it? I really like him. He definitely knows his stuff, but it seems like he could be so much more than just a professor at a random wizarding school. But, you know, whatever floats his boat. There’s also this poltergeist, I think he’s called Peeves. I like him. He always messes with us first years, but he’s fun to be around. Weird, isn’t it? James keeps telling me to leave Peeves alone. He’s so mean! Why does he care what I do anyways? I dunno, anyways, there’s one more thing, I met a girl. Well, actually, I saw a girl. I haven’t met her. I don’t know her name or anything like that, but she’s Ravenclaw and she’s gorgeous. I see her talking to the other girls, and she seems so nice and she’s alway happy. She almost always has a smile on her face and a book in her hands. I want to be the cause of that smile one day. She’s got pretty dark hair and hazel coloured eyes. She’s so pretty! Anyways, breakfast is almost over, so I need to finish this up and send it.  
With love, Albus S. Potter

Harry laughed softly and put the letter back in the envelope. “He met a girl”  
“A girl?” He entire face brightened.  
Not even a whole minute later an owl came in the window with another letter from the school. Ginny looked at the bird and said “this one must be from James, then” She took the letter and gave the bird a treat before it flew off. She opened the envelope and read aloud:  
Dear mum and dad, Albus keeps trying to talk to Peeves. He’s so bothersome about it. Every time I see him following the pesky thing around I try to send him straight up to Gryffindor Tower but he refuses. Anyways, I’m sure he told all about how “mean” I am. When we come home for the holidays I have a lot to tell you. I don’t want to put it in a letter. Actually, I do want to put it in a letter. If I put it in a letter that gives you time to deal with your disappointment before I arrive, but I think this is something I should tell you in person. Could I maybe bring a friend home with me to…help explain it?  
On another topic, how are you doing? How’s Lily been?  
Your son, James S. Potter

“Sound like anyone we know?” Ginny giggled. Then she and Harry said in unison “Percy”. Then Ginny continued, “I’d love to meet his friends. How about you?”  
“I don’t mind him having a friend over for the holidays, but we should make sure he knows we’ll be at Ron and Hermione’s during that time, so whatever it is he has to announce it’ll be with all the others there. I’ll write back to him.”  
“Tell him I love him” she said in a tone much like her mother’s.  
Harry sat down and began his letter to James.  
James, your mum and I don’t mind if you have a friend come home with you, but we’d like to speak to their parents first. We’ll be staying at Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron’s house over your holiday break, so whatever this announcement is, the entire family will hear it too. Your mum and I are fine, she says she loves you. Lily’s been with Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey to spend time with Lily, but she’s been fine too. We’ll be at Platform 9¾ in two weeks to pick up you, Albus, and your friend. See you then.  
Sincerely, Dad

“I’m finished with that, do you want me to write to Albus too, or do you want that one?” He called to his wife.  
“Could you do that, please? I need to write to Percy about getting our daughter back” she called back.  
So Harry began a letter to Albus.  
Albus, I’m glad you’re enjoying school. Professor Longbottom was a friend of ours when we were in school. How’s he doing? Have him write to me, would you? I know how annoying and mean James must seem to you, he’s a lot like how your Uncle Percy used to be. Always telling you what not to do and how to perfect your studies and such. I know, but you’ll miss him one day if he ever leaves us. Your mum is very excited about you liking this girl. Find out her name! Talk to her! Don’t tell your mum, but, being the Chosen One’s son can work wonders.  
Sincerely, Dad

Harry put the letters in envelopes and gave them to an owl to take to Hogwarts. The owl left quickly and Harry went to find his wife. He walked up the steps and into her study where she was pouring over a letter to her brother. Harry crept silently to her chair and read the letter over her shoulder:  
Dearest Percy, Lily has been with you and Audrey for two weeks now, and I would like her back before he brothers return from Hogwarts. If you could send her home by Flu Powder as soon as this letter is received, that’d be wonderful.  
We’ll all be getting together at Ron’s over the kids’ holiday break. I hope to be seeing you, as James has an announcement he’d like to share, and I don’t want to have to fill you in on it later.  
Best wishes, your sister Ginny

She finished signing her name. She stood, and as she turned around Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. “Not now, Harry” she said through giggles, “I have to send this to Percy”  
Harry stopped kissing her, but kept his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Send it later” he said, sounding like a pouting little kid.  
“I can’t send it later. Do you want Lily back or not?”  
“I’ve wanted ‘Lily’ back since I was a year old.” He responded.  
“Why do you even still try with that? You know I don’t do things for you out of pity.” She responded harshly, then she softened a bit “I need to send this to Percy if we ever want to see our daughter again. Audrey’ll keep her ‘till June if we don’t ask for her back.”  
“Just a kiss?” He asked hopefully into her fiery red hair.  
She wiggled in his grasp until she was facing him. She ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and put the other on his chest. As she leaned forwards to kiss him, his grip loosened just enough for her to get out of it. She ran out of the study and down the hall to get the other family owl. She tied the message to it’s leg while giggling. Harry chased her down the hall and around the table where the owl sat. She ran out of that room and Harry chased her into their bedroom. He “caught” her and playfully threw her onto the bed and jumped on next to her.  
She rolled over to face him, both still laughing. He leaned in and kissed her softly, then harder. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Harry licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she granted. Harry explored her mouth, tasting her. When they finally split Ginny’s eyes became dream like, intoxicated by the kiss. He slowly moved back to kiss her again. He pecked her lips, then ran his own down her neck to her collar, then made his way back up, lightly kissing every spot he could reach. When he got back to her face he pulled back and slowly leaned forward. She opened her mouth slightly as he got closer. He kissed her and immediately entered, their tongues twisting together, battling for dominance. He let her win, only because he always wins. Harry slowly pulled away, allowing her to fall back into her dream-like state of intoxication. “And this is where we stop, because you were playing hard to get” he said playfully.  
“That’s no fair. You can’t just get me all hot like that then not do anything about it!” Harry hid his laughing face from her.  
“Ginny, you’re so cute” he said sweetly, leaning over and kissing her forehead. “We can continue this tonight. Right now, though, I need to go to work. Lot’s of paper work after getting the Dementors out of Azkaban”  
“But Lily will probably be home by the time you get back” she argued.  
“I tried to do this before you sent the letter, but you refused and ran around the house.” He joked.  
“Can’t you be late? I’m sure Ron will be, and he’s your partner, so what’s it matter?” she insisted.  
“Don’t tempt me” he said. Just before jumping back onto the bed and kissing her again. He trailed kisses down her neck and around her collar bone. He slowly moved down to her chest and slid her shirt off. He made his way down to her pants, leaving kisses all down her stomach.  
“Lift your hips” he said softly as he unzipped her jeans. She complied and he slid them down past her ankles.  
He slid his tongue along her stomach, above her dark blue panties, making her shiver. He pulled them off and slid back up to the head of the bed, unclothing himself in the process.


	2. This chapter is too boring to have a title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can honestly just skip this chapter, it's really just a filler

Hermione stood in the kitchen tying Ron’s tie. “Hugo, stop pulling Crookshanks’ tail” she called sternly into the other room. Ron smiled, and Hermione pulled his tie a bit too tight, causing him to cough and loosen it. “You taught him that, didn’t you? To pull Crookshanks’ tail. You told him it was okay.”  
“I did not!” He argued as he laughed. “Maybe a little…” he said as she glared at him.  
“Cats are pets and friends! You can’t just--ugh!” And with that, she stormed out of the room. Hugo came into the kitchen, carrying the massive cat in his arms.  
“Is mummy mad that I play with Crookshanks the same way as you?” he asked his father innocently.  
“No, mummy is mad that I play with Crookshanks that way.” He muttered, and walked out of the room to find his wife.  
He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom, where he found her getting dressed to take Hugo to her parents’ house for the week. “Hermione, I’m leaving for work” he said as he came in.  
“Alright. Go tell your son goodbye, we’re about to leave. I’ll be back before you, but he’s staying there all week, so could you please go make sure he’s packed?” Ron nodded and went into Hugo’s room, where he found his suitcase with some muggle television character on it. A blue train with a face. Hermione had gotten it for him when he was small. Hugo calls this train “Thomas”.  
Ron unzipped the trunk to find multiple toys and things from Zonko’s shoved here and there around bundles of clothes. “All packed” he muttered, taking all of the fizzing whizbees out. Can’t have those going off in a muggle town. He zipped it back up and brought it downstairs to Hermione and Hugo.  
He kissed them both goodbye, and headed to the main fireplace while they walked out the door.  
“Ministry of magic” he called, as the flames turned green.

 

He walked into his and Harry’s office, saying good morning, before he noticed that Harry wasn’t there. He checked his watch and realised that he was on time. “Bloody brilliant!” he yelled excited into the Harry-less air.  
He sat down at his desk and got out the paperwork from their last case. He stared at the paper. He glared at the paper. He watched the paper. He didn’t know what to do to the paper.  
After ten minutes of staring at the words on the page, Harry came in. “Where the bloody hell have you been, mate?” he asked, with a touch of both concern and anger.  
“I, uh, Ginny needed me to...do something.” he stuttered out, then changed the subject quickly, “Albus’s met a girl”  
“A girl, huh?”  
“Yeah, dark hair and hazel eyes. Doesn’t know her name. She’s a Ravenclaw, though.”  
“Remember that Ravenclaw Percy was with for that while?”  
“Penelope whats-her-last-name?”  
“Yeah, her. She was a Ravenclaw.”  
“Thanks, mate, didn’t know that, being that you started with ‘remember that Ravenclaw’”  
“Yeah yeah, anyways, we gotta do this work”  
Harry explained to him what to do with that page, then they began working. Work had been slow lately. Not many Dark wizards after Voldemort’s fall. More and more people were referring to him by his name now. No one really called him you-know-who or anything else like that any longer. The wizarding world was becoming a safer place to live, with no more fear of his return.


	3. Can't Tell Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as short and horrible as this chapter is, it is important. So read it quickly and get it over with. I swear this series gets better. You'll see an improvement next chapter. Things get better in the next chapter.

The next few days went by peacefully, until an owl with a response from James came.  
Dear mum and dad, His name is Scorpius. He has already asked his father and was given permission to spend the Holiday break with us. If you still insist on speaking to his parents, their names are Draco and Astoria Malfoy.  
Best wishes, James S. Potter 

“Um, Ginny….We, uh…we have a bit of a problem…” Harry called dimly from the living room.  
“What is it, Harry?” She said as if there was always a problem.  
“Well, do you remember Malfoy?”  
“How could I forget?”  
“Well, um...James’s new friend….it’s Malfoy’s son, Scorpius…”  
Harry heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen. He hurried in and saw that she’d been magicking plates to the table, and all three of them fell out of the air when she heard the news. “Malfoy’s son” she said calmly “as in spawn of Malfoy” she gritted her teeth “coming--to--Ron’s--house”  
“Just don’t tell him the boy’s a Malfoy. James has a good sense of character, and he thinks this boy is okay, so we should just trust him for now.” he said as if this solved all the problems in the world. He waved his wand and all of the plates were put back together, then he magicked them onto the table.  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. We just won’t tell Ron that the boy is a Malfoy. Just don’t tell Ron. Just don’t tell Ron.”  
“We won’t tell Ron and everything will be okay”


	4. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting better! Okay, this chapter still kind of sucks, but it's better than the first few, and it still gets better.

The next few weeks were calm. Harry and Ron went to work every day, Hermione was off for the time being, and no one said anything about the Malfoy boy. They’d said that they were going to have one extra, but nothing else was mentioned about who the extra was. As far as Ron knew, Scorpius was just a friend of James’s and nothing more. The only ones who knew of Scorpius’s family descent were Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny woke early this morning. They had children to collect from Platform 9¾. They left early to get to the train station, where they met Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Percy, Audrey, George, and Angelina. They all ran through the wall onto the Platform at separate times, then waited for their children to appear on the Train.  
As the train came to a halt and they saw each kid get off and go to their parents, all the Weasleys and Potters came out together. James came out last, walking with a boy with white-blonde hair. As the boy and James approached, Ginny clenched Harry’s hand and watched Ron nervously.  
“Mum, dad, Lily, this is Scorpius. He’s my” James stalled for a moment “friend” he finished.  
“Well, Scorpius, it’s very nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time with us. We’ll be staying at Ron’s, my brother’s, house over the holiday with the rest of the family.” Ginny said in a voice sweeter than Harry had ever heard from her before. The last time he heard that voice was the last time he’d seen Molly Weasley.  
“Thank you for allowing me to stay with you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” The boy was polite.  
The piled all the kids into their separate cars and all drove to Ron and Hermione’s house for the holiday. They warned the entire car not to say anything about Scorpius’s parents and told a whole long family story about why.  
When they got to the house there were multiple tents set up in the yard. Each one had two names on it. James and Scorpius ran off to their tent while the other kids ran off to theirs to put their things away. The adults all walked to their tents, put their things away, then everyone met at the picnic tables in the backyard.  
All the kids were already sitting down, and when the adults arrived James and Scorpius stood up.  
James spoke first, “Um, I have...something to tell you all...I think it’s important, you may not think so. I’m sorry for disappointing you, but...we’re um...I’m...well…” He said the next words so soft that no one could hear him.  
Ginny went forward and sat on her knees in front of him, “baby, you can tell us anything. Whatever it is, none of us will judge you or anything like that. You’ll be okay, whatever it is. We’ll always love you”  
James looked at Scorpius and whispered “you tell them, please”  
“James and I...well…” Scorpius took James’s hand “We’re gay” he finished.  
George bursted with laughter no one had heard since before the Battle. The boys stood there in shock, watching George double over. Then, everyone was happy. Everyone felt as though Fred were back. No, everyone knew Fred wasn’t back, but they were all happy that life could really go on without him. George could be happy without him.  
When George had finally stopped laughing, he looked at James and Scorpius, “For seven years Fred and I used that map, and we saw both Percy and Ron with some man called Peter. We didn’t judge them, and we still loved them. Even though Percy was quite the arse, we did love him. Turns out Peter was a rat, but the point remains the same. We accept you for you.”  
James smiled and looked at Scorpius, who then began to cry. “What’s wrong?!” James panicked.  
“I’m so happy that your family all accepts us...but...but my dad...he won’t...there’s no way…” he got out between sobs.  
Ginny went up to them again and whispered something to them. The three of them went off to James and Scorpius’s tent.


	5. I don't know what to call this one.... I really suck at titles, I'm sorry. If any of you have suggestions for a title please let me know in the comments...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is getting better!

They walked into the tent and sat down. James sat cross-legged on the floor and Scorpius sat next to him, leaning his head on his chest.  
“Scorpius, we know your dad, okay, we went to Hogwarts with your dad, and, to be completely honest, we will get you away from your dad. If you come out to him and he doesn’t accept you, we’ll take you away from him and you can stay with us. You can live with us” Ginny said as Scorpius cried into James’s shirt.  
“Yeah, Scorpius, you can come stay with us!” James said happily.  
Scorpius looked up at James and nodded. James leaned forwards and pecked him on the forehead. Ginny stood up, “I’ll leave you two alone now” she said softly and left the tent.  
Scorpius crawled onto James’s lap and rested his head on his chest. The sound of James’s heart and breathing calmed him. “I love you” he whispered.  
“I love you too” James said as he tousled his hair, pushing his bangs in and out of his face. “And I’ll do anything for you. I’ll protect you from your father.”  
Scorpius moved so that he was facing James, but still sitting in his lap, and kissed him. James wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s waist and kissed back. James licked Scorpius’s lip, and Scorpius opened his mouth slightly, allowing James to come inside. The kiss broke when they heard a voice outside the tent.  
“Hey, can I come in?” the voice belonged to Victoire Weasley.  
“Yeah” James responded, slightly annoyed by the sudden interruption.  
The girl entered the room, her blonde hair flipping out behind her. She sat down on the floor next to the boys. She didn’t seem at all phased by the way they were sitting.  
“I’m glad you guys came out. I’m happy for you. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. No matter what, I’m your go-to cousin!” She said, then bounced out of the tent.  
The boys assumed their previous activity, until Scorpius broke the kiss and put his head on James’s shoulder. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, Scorpius fell asleep. James picked him up and carefully moved him to the bottom bunk of the bed on the other side of the tent. He covered him up and went back outside. The sun would soon fall, so he went to the backyard where the rest of the family sat.  
“Where’s Scorpius?” Harry asked his son.  
“Asleep in the tent.” he replied, then moved over to the table for food. He got two of everything and brought it back to the tent, where he softly woke Scorpius.  
“Hey, I got food.” he said quietly to his half-asleep boyfriend.  
“Oh...thanks” Scorpius responded quietly.  
They ate in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. When they finished the both brought their plates back out to the others and sat down, finally socializing with the family. Everyone had questions for Scorpius. Harry and Ginny watched closely, being sure to swoop in any time his family came up. As it got later and the sun set Roxanne and Hugo, then Lucy and Lily went to their tents for bed. Not much later Rose and Albus went to their tent. As the backyard began to clear out, James and Scorpius returned to their tent as well.  
Scorpius and James changed into their pajamas, not facing eachother, and Scorpius crawled onto the bottom bunk. James started to climb up the ladder onto top unk, but Scorpius tugged on the bottom of his night shirt. James came down off the ladder and looked at him questioningly. Scorpius patted the area next him on the bed. James complied with his request and crawled into the bed with him. James wrapped his arms around Scorpius, holding the younger boy against himself. Scorpius looked up and kissed James softly before falling asleep to the sound of his heart. “Goodnight, Scorpius” James said softly, and he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of just a filler, I'm sorry. Actually, a lot of these are just fillers... the only reason there's more than nine chapters is because my friends were like "ohmygod! please please please continue!" so, I added in some more, and yeah... but, from chapters ten onward are much better than the fillers that I have going on now.

The boys woke early to the feeling that someone was watching them. James rolled over to find Lily and Lucy sitting on the floor by the bed staring at them.  
“Lily! Lucy! Get out!” he cried, “people are sleeping! Go back to bed!”  
“No one’s sleeping, silly. Everyone got up ages ago” Lucy responded, sounding like a smartass toddler.  
“Fine, fine, we’re getting up. Get out now” he said as they untangled themselves from the blankets and sheets.  
The girls ran out of the tent giggling. The boys dressed in silence, and were just about to walk out of the tent when Scorpius pulled on James’s sleeve.  
James turned to face him, “What is it?” he asked sweetly.  
“I never got a good morning kiss” Scorpius said as he tried to hide his reddening face by looking down.  
“Well, how am I gonna kiss you if you keep hiding your face from me?” He said with a smile.  
“I dunno…” he said, blushing even harder.  
James leaned down slightly and lifted Scorpius’s chin. He lightly kissed his lips, then pulled away, but Scorpius stood on his toes to kiss him again. They stayed like that for a few seconds before James licked Scorpius’s lip, Scorpius opened his mouth slightly, and James went in, tasting Scorpius, exploring his mouth. Then he pulled away and walked out of the tent, leaving Scorpius to follow after him.  
They made their way to the backyard where they found the rest of the family eating breakfast. They sat down and started eating as they greeted everyone. No one said anything about them being together. No one looked at them odd. No one judged them. No one cared. And that was perfect. They played games with the other kids and they all hung out as a happy family should. When it was time for lunch they all ate together, then went back to just playing games and being happy. Same at dinner time. As the day ended everyone went back to their tents to sleep. Scorpius and James went to their tent, but they weren’t tired. James sat on the floor with a deck of cards.  
“Scorpius, let’s play cards” he said, Scorpius agreed, but he wasn’t planning on playing. James dealt out the cards, and Scorpius put them in his mouth. “Don’t do that, they’re dirty” James said softly.  
“But cards are so boring” Scorpius said.  
“So you eat them?!” James asked, amazed.  
“Well, the cards aren’t exactly what I want in my mouth” he responded with newfound courage.  
James caught the hint and smiled at the younger boy. Scorpius took this as an invitation and crawled across the cards onto James’s lap, the same way he was yesterday, where he took the cards out of his mouth and kissed James lightly. James wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s waist, pulling him closer to himself, Scorpius opened his mouth slightly as James moved to kiss him. Their tongues battle for dominance, James winning, as he explored the other boys mouth. James released Scorpius’s waist and moved his hands to the hem of his shirt. He started to pull it up, but Scorpius broke the kiss and stopped him.  
“Not yet…” he whispered, pulling his shirt back down, “I’m sorry…just not yet…”  
James nodded, “don’t apologize. I know you aren’t ready yet. I shouldn’t’ve tried.” he said softly, trying to keep his disappointment from showing.  
Scorpius looked into James’s eyes. Then moved in to kiss him again. He lightly pecked his lips, then stood up. “I’m…I’m going to change now…”  
“Okay, me too” James stood up and they both went to the back of the tent to get their clothes. They changed in silence, not facing eachother.   
“I’ll be ready one day, you know…” Scorpius said softly, when they were finished dressing, trying to break the tension.  
“I know you will, and when you are, I’ll give you a night you won’t ever forget” James said winking. Scorpius went pink. “But for now I’m happy just being with you” he added sweetly. Then he grabbed Scorpius and picked him up, throwing him onto the bed. Scorpius exploded with laughter as James tickled him.  
When James stopped he fell onto the bed next to him. “I love you” he gasped.  
“I love you to” Scorpius said, curling up next to James, and that’s how they slept.


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll like this chapter ;)  
> This chapter is much better than some of the others, I think. The story is finally getting...graphic. So, warning there. This chapter is graphic.

The rest of the week went by, and before they knew it, it was Christmas. The boys woke and went out to the backyard where a giant evergreen tree stood. There were multiple colorfully-wrapped presents under the tree.  
The boys sat down between Victoire and Dominique around the tree. All the other kids were sitting around it too, and all of the adults had chairs.  
“Alright, kids!” Called Ron from behind them “go find the ones with your names on them!” Christmas was one of Ron’s favorite times of the year. Harry thought it was because he was able to give his kids everything he didn’t have growing up.  
The kids all ran to the tree and started sorting through the presents. James sat down with Scorpius, who also had a stack of presents with him. They started opening them and showing each other what they got. The entire day went by happily and smoothly. After all was said and done, the boys snuck off to their tent.  
“James, I didn’t give you a Christmas present…” Scorpius said nervously.  
“It’s fine. Just seeing you smile like that was good enough for me” James said happily as he shoved a sweater his grandmother had sent him from Egypt up on his bed.  
“Well, I… I have one….” Scorpius said all the more nervously.  
James heard a something soft hit the floor. James turned around to find a shirtless Scorpius standing a few feet away from him. James moved towards him, seeing fear and courage in his eyes.  
“Scorpius…” he whispered “are you sure?”  
“No, but, don’t give me time to second guess.” He said quickly just before kissing James. As the kiss deepened they made their way over to the bed. James laid him down slowly as his lips traveled from his mouth to his neck and down his chest to the edge of his pants.  
He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. “Lift your hips” he whispered. Scorpius complied, lifting his lower half about two inches above the mattress. James slid Scorpius’s pants off, along with his own. He took his shirt off before pulling Scorpius’s dark red boxers off. James took Scorpius into his mouth. He quickened with every moan Scorpius made. Scorpius bundled the sheets up in his hands. James put his fingers in Scorpius’s mouth to get them wet then inserted them elsewhere one at a time. He moved his fingers around, stretching the hole.  
“Are you ready?” he asked calmly.  
“N--no” he stuttered out “b--but do it n--oww… before I ch--change m---my mind”  
James slipped it in, pulling Scorpius’s legs over his shoulders. “I’m going to move around now” he warned.  
Scorpius climbed up and clung to James, digging his nails into James’s back. James moved slowly at first, but quickened his pace as Scorpius got used to it.   
“Ahhh---ooh---J-James...ah--” Scorpius held tighter to him.  
“I can’t see your face” James gasped between thrusts.  
“N--no…it’s...em--embarrassing” Scorpius whined.  
“C’mon, show me that cute face of yours” James responded, moving back, forcing Scorpius to release and lay down. Scorpius immediately grabbed a pillow and covered his face.  
“No no” said James like a doting parent, before leaning down and forcing himself under the pillow. He kissed Scorpius, who opened his mouth for him immediately, allowing James to enter there too. He explored Scorpius’s mouth, their tongues intertwining and fighting for dominance, which James, again, won. James moved away, the thin line of drool still connecting their mouths broke as Scorpius slumped back onto the bed, intoxicated by his lover’s kiss.  
James continued to move around and thrust.  
“J--James… I’m-- sto--stop-- I’m I’m going to…” Scorpius cried out.  
“Shhh, they’ll hear us”  
“J--James”  
James pulled out and white liquid squirted from both boys at the same time. James collapsed next to Scorpius. “I love you” he whispered, pulling Scorpius close to him and under the blankets.  
“I love you too” Scorpius said, burying his face in James’s chest just before they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to notice that I tend to have them fall asleep at the end of a chapter..... I'm sorry it's so boring, I'm working on adding in some different stuff for the future chapters.

Scorpius woke up before James and wiggled out of his grasp. He started crawling over him, but fell halfway over with a cry of pain, waking James.  
“Scorpius! What’s wrong?!” He was asleep, but immediately conscious and functioning when he heard Scorpius cry out.  
“My. Hips. Hurt.” He said through gritted teeth.  
“Oh…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so rough our first time…” He said sadly.  
“N--no it’s it’s…um… I gave you permission…” Scorpius said, going pink again.  
James got up and helped Scorpius out of bed. He dressed himself, then helped Scorpius to pull his boxers and pants on. Then picked out a shirt he liked and slid it over his head. He kissed him lightly and helped him to stand up. “You’ve got to walk around or it won’t ever feel better”  
Scorpius nodded and started to walk around the tent. He whimpered with every step. James sighed, then bent down, allowing Scorpius to get on his back. Scorpius piggy-backed all the way to the backyard, where James set him down at a table, then sat next to him.  
Bill came by as Scorpius fell over, and laughed, then James tried to help him up, and Bill seemed to have an epiphany.  
“Oooooooooooohh” he said accusingly, “I see what you did”  
James ran to his uncle. “Don’t tell mum and dad! Or ANYONE ELSE!”  
“Yeah yeah. You’re secret’s safe with me”  
“Thank you” James almost whispered, then went back to Scorpius. James asked what he wanted, and got him food.  
He came back to the table with both of their plates, and sat down, giving one to Scorpius and setting the other in front of himself.  
“What’s that?” Scorpius asked, pointing to something on James’s plate.  
“That is a saffron bun” James responded, “want some?” he took a small piece of it and put it in his mouth, then bent down to kiss scorpius and transfer the bun from his own mouth to the younger boy’s.  
“Not at the table, boys” Ginny called as she walked by.

The boys finished their breakfast and walked back to the tent. Well, James walked, Scorpius piggy-backed. James put Scorpius down on the bed, where he sat for a few minutes, then got up and tried to walk some more. He yelped with pain at his first step, then slowed down and made it across the rest of the tent painlessly. James clapped for him, jokingly, and Scorpius shot him a dirty look.  
“Hey, it’s an accomplishment” James said, laughing.  
“Shut up” Scorpius said as he made his way over to where James sat on the floor. He crawled into James’s lap and curled up in a ball like a kitten would. James ran his fingers through Scorpius’s hair until Scorpius moved to look up at him. James leaned down to kiss him lightly, but Scorpius didn’t let him. He put his hand in front of his lips just before James reached him. Scorpius smiled behind his hand, “no no, Jamesie”  
“Jamesie?”  
“Yep. Jamesie.” Scorpius said, still smiling.  
“How about, no.” James said blankly.  
“Well, why not? It’s cute” Scorpius said, pretending to pout.  
“Because no” he said as he lightly grabbed Scorpius’s wrist and moved his hand away, then kissed him lightly. Scorpius fell silent, as if the kiss settled everything. James stared at Scorpius while he rested his head on James’s shoulder.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
“Nothing, you’re just so cute.”  
Scorpius blushed, trying to hide his face, but James lifted his chin and kissed him. They stayed just like that for a few seconds, before James asked for entry, which Scorpius gave. They battled for dominance, which James finally allowed Scorpius to win. Scorpius explored James’s mouth, their tongues twisting together. James moved from Scorpius’s mouth down his neck, despite his quiet protests, Scorpius titled his head, allowing James to better access the base of his neck. James started tugging up Scorpius’s shirt.  
“Not now, it’s not even noon” Scorpius said, pulling his shirt back down to cover his stomach, “besides, won’t your family be missing us if we just don’t go back out there?”  
“Ugh. Fine, let’s go.” James said, picking Scorpius up like a princess.  
“I didn’t mean we had to go now” Scorpius said in an almost whiney voice.  
“No, it’s fine, we’ll go now and pick up where we left off later.” James said airily.   
“No, really, I didn’t mean now. Like, I really don’t want to go at this exact moment. Like, please, just put me down.” Scorpius said, almost pleadingly.  
“What? Why?”  
Scorpius looked down and turned bright red, “I uh...well”  
“You don’t!” James said in dissbelief.  
“I--I do” Scorpius said shamefully.  
James sat down with Scorpius back on his lap, now not facing him. James wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s hips, undoing his pants and reaching inside them. He felt the younger boy’s erection and moved his hand over it slowly at first, then faster. He quickened his pace until Scorpius cried out, and a white liquid was squirted on the floor in front of them.  
“That was quick” James teased just before he kissed the boy lightly on the forehead. Scorpius pulled his boxers and pants back on and stood on his toes to kiss James.  
James and Scorpius walked out hand in hand to go spend time with the rest of the family. They played cards with Lily and Lucy, and had Hermione tell them about electricity. They just hung out as a happy family until lunch, then they ate and went back to being merry with the Potters and Weasleys. At dinner they did the same thing, and then slowly everyone went back to their tents. James and Scorpius went to theirs last.  
“I love you” James whispered as he pulled Scorpius onto the bed.  
“I love you too” Scorpius said as he climbed onto James’s lap, straddling his hips.  
James leaned in to kiss Scorpius, who opened his mouth immediately. James explored the blonde boy’s mouth. Their tongues twisting together, only breaking apart to pull their shirts over their heads. They stood to slip their pants and boxers off, only to resume their original sitting position.  
James put his fingers in Scorpius’s mouth, then slid his hand under Scorpius to put his fingers elsewhere. After stretching and lubricating the hole James spoke softly, “I’m putting it in now”  
“S--slow” Scorpius choked out.  
James slipped it in, and lifted his hips slowly. “Scorpius, you’re going to have to move around if you’re sitting on me”  
Scorpius moved slowly. He lifted his hips up and down. “I--I can’t do this…” Scorpius choked out.  
“Sure you can” James encouraged.  
“N--no, I-I can’t. I d-don’t have any pr--practice with th-this” Scorpius stuttered and blushed.  
“So you want practice, do you?” James asked seductively.  
“N-no! I ju--just can’t”  
James lifted Scorpius slightly so that he could lay him down without removing himself from him. He leaned over him and licked from his chest up his neck, then kissed him, their tongues twisting together, drugging the blonde boy with his love.  
As Scorpius’s moans and gasps got louder, James’s thrusts got harder. “Shhh, they’ll hear us”  
“Ahh--I--I’m s--ohh--rry--ahh--J--James” he gasped, “Uh--ahh--Ja--James, St-stop--I’m--I’m gonna”  
“Me too” James responded. “Can I come inside?” He didn’t really wait for an answer. As white liquid squirted from Scorpius, James pulled out, the white liquid seeping out of Scorpius from behind.  
James fell next to Scorpius and held him to himself tightly. “I love you” he whispered, then kissed his forehead.  
“I love you too” Scorpius said before pulling the blanket over them both and falling asleep in his lovers arms.


	9. End Of Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, and obviously where I'd planned to stop before people asked me to continue. I'm sorry it's so short and boring, but after this the story gets a bit more serious...

On the last day of the holiday, the boys woke up, dressed, ate breakfast, and headed straight to Platform 9¾ at 11 o’clock. The Weasleys and Potters said their goodbyes to their family, and Scorpius thanked them all for a wonderful break.  
James and Scorpius managed to get a compartment to themselves, where they spent the entire trip curled up to each other reading, talking, kissing, and sleeping.  
When they finally arrived back at Hogwarts, they went to the Gryffindor common room, where they slept, Scorpius curled up in James’s lap, in a chair in front of the fire, because they weren’t in the same dorm room.


	10. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is *mostly* fluff.

Scorpius awoke to a familiar voice. But it was sining. He rolled over onto his side lazily, mumbling for James to stop that.  
“But it’s your birthday!” James whined, obviously mocking his little lover.  
“Ugh. How did you even get in here? Didn’t I lock the door?”  
“Yes, you did. Not that it matters. If you hadn’t noticed, this is Hogwarts. A magical school. For magical people. With magical spells. And I unlocked the door with one of those magical spells.”  
“Please stop doing that.” Scorpius grouched at him.  
“What do you mean? This is the first time I’ve done it…”  
“Not unlocking my door while I sleep. That overly excited birthday-boy thing you’re doing. Just calm down. I just got a year older. It’s not like I--”  
James silenced him by pressing his lips to Scorpius’s. Scorpius pulled away immediately and checked the room to be sure none of the other boys were in there. “It’s fine, I already checked, and I cast a spell on the door so no one else can get in right now--even with alohomora” He slowly slid himself into the bed with Scorpius and tussled the blonde hair.  
“Not now, James, someone might hear us…” he trailed off, not wanting to argue it.  
“Shhh, just relax, Birthday Boy” he teased  
He went limp on the bed.  
“What are you doing?” James said, annoyedly  
“Relaxing” Scorpius responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Scorpius” James said, half way between teasing and parental scolding.  
“Jamesie” Scorpius taunted back like a child.  
“Fine then. Be that way” James said, jokingly, as he began to kiss Scorpius’s neck. He purposely avoided his sweet spot, causing Scorpius to tense a bit, know that he’d only get what he wanted if he cooperated.  
James pulled back slightly, noticing the small difference in Scorpius’s limpness. “You wanna work with me now?” he asked jokingly, just as Scorpius sat up and kissed him. The kiss deepened, and James’s lips traveled from Scorpius’s mouth to his neck, he slowly slid Scorpius’s shirt off, then his own. He laid Scorpius down on the bed as he slipped out of his own pants. “Lift your hips” he whispered, Scorpius complied and James slid his soft pajama pants past his ankles. He planted kisses from Scorpius’s neck to below his bellybutton, then took Scorpius into his mouth.  
James quickened with every moan and slowly slid his fingers into Scorpius’s mouth, then slid them into something else. He slowly stretched and lubricated the hole, “Scorpius, I’m going to put it in now, okay?”  
Scorpius nodded. James slid himself into Scorpius and began to move around. Scorpius grabbed a pillow to cover his face, clenching his tightly.  
“C’mon, Scorpius, lemme see that cute face of yours” James teased.  
“N-ahh-o” he tried to sound stern, but failed due to a gasp in the middle of his word. James thrusted harder as he bent down to slide under the pillow with Scorpius. He found the blonde boy’s lips and kissed him, pulling him out from under the pillow. Scorpius wrapped his arms around the older boy, digging his nails into James’s back. “Ja-ah-james s-to-ohh-op I’m going--”  
“Shhh” James shushed him quietly before thrusting harder and pulling out as the liquid oozed out of Scorpius from both sides. He licked bits of it off Scorpius’s stomach as he scooted up to lay next to him on the bed. “Happy birthday” he whispered.  
“We need to get dressed and go before people start to wonder where we are…” Scorpius started towards his trunk to get dressed, but James sat up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to the bed. He made the blonde boy face him and gently kissed him, the kiss deepened, and James broke away, leaving Scorpius wanting more, but James moved away too quickly for him to get it. They dressed in silence, then left the room together and found the common room almost empty. A girl with chestnut hair and deep brown eyes bounced up to them.  
“Happy birthday, Scorpius” she said excitedly, then turned to James, “you didn’t hurt him, did you?” she asked jokingly.  
Scorpius turned a bright shade of pink and looked at the floor. “C’mon, Jasmine, you know talking about that type of thing makes him uncomfortable” James replied somewhere halfway between joking and serious.  
The trio made their way to the Great Hall. “Hogsmeade this weekend. Gonna find a way to bring the birthday boy?”  
“Already found one” James said, sticking his tongue out at his nerd friend.  
“I’m going to Hogsmeade?” Scorpius asked, pointing at himself with is hand turned upside down.  
“You’re so cute!!!!” Jasmine shrieked as James talking over her “yeah, you’re going! It’s your birthday and I want to take you to the Three Broomsticks because it’s awesome.”  
“But, I’m only a first year. Dont I need a permission form or something, even if I were old enough?” Scorpius’s eyes were large and watery.  
“You look like a puppy! You’re so cute!!!!” Jasmine shrieked again.  
“It’s okay. I have something. My dad said he used it a lot when he was at Hogwarts and he gave it to me.” He said softly.  
“But what if we get caught? Or what if we can’t get back? Or what if--” Scorpius was panicking.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. We won’t get caught and we’ll be able to get back. Scorp, chill. It’s okay.” James said, trying to soothe him.  
After breakfast Scorpius, James, and Jasmine made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. James told Scorpius and Jasmine to go get their coats and he ran up to his own dorm to get his coat and the invisibility cloak. He went back down to the common room and threw it over the three of them and they headed out through the Fat Lady’s portrait hole and down to the main entrance. They made their way slowly outside.

In Hogsmeade Jasmine went to Zonko’s and James and Scorpius made their way to the Three Broomsticks. James ordered two butterbeers while Scorpius sat down. James made is way to the table Scorpius chose--the one in the back corner behind the Christmas tree where no one can see them--and sat down, sliding one of the butterbeers his way. James and Scorpius sat in silence for a couple minutes while they both tasted the dark yellow liquid.  
“So, um, first date?” James asked awkwardly.  
“Yeah, um, first date” Scorpius responded, even more awkwardly, blushing.  
“I feel like I don’t say it enough, but, you know I love you, right?” James asked, concernedly.  
“What? Of course I know you love me! How could I not know that you love me?!” Scorpius said, his voice cracking and getting amazingly high towards the end.  
“I dunno, something Jasmine said earlier…” James trailed off, trying to decide whether or not to go into detail. He looked up at Scorpius’s expectant eyes, and he decided to elaborate. He took a deep breath, “Jasmine says that I’m kind of a bad boyfriend because we don’t like sit down and talk about our feelings and we don’t do things like this--dates I mean--and she thinks that we’re not a ‘real couple’ because people don’t know about us and I chose to keep us a secret to avoid you know, bullying and all, and over all, she just thinks that you don’t believe that I love you.”  
Scorpius stood up and leaned over the table. He lightly pecked James on the lips, then sat back down. “James, we don’t ever talk about our feelings because we already know them, we don’t go on dates because we go to a boarding school and I’m not even allowed to be out here right now, and just because people don’t know about us doesn’t mean we’re not a real couple. What makes a real couple is love. Undying love for the other person. I love you and I know you love me."  
James looked at Scorpius like that was the deepest thing he'd ever heard. "I do love you, Scorpius, and now I'd like you to follow me." He stood up and Scorpius following suit, nutting a "where to" and being shushed by the older boy. They walked out of the Three Broomsticks and down the walk way towards a tall looming house.  
"Isn't that the Shrieking Shack? Like, the most haunted place ever?"  
"Yes, it is the Shrieking Shack. No, it is not the most haunted plae ever. In fact, it's not haunted at all." James then proceeded to climb over the fence.   
"James! You can't just climbs over the fence like that!"   
James jumped off the fence to the other side. "Well, that's the fence, and I managed to get from that side to this side without crawling under it or unlocking it, so, yeah, I can climb over it. And so can you. C'mon now, let's go."  
Scorpius contemplated going, he started climbing when James looked at him with those great big puppy dog eyes he has.  
He climbed over the fence and jumped down, James steadying him before he fell. Then, without a word, James turned and walked towards the door, Scorpius running behind him to catch up.  
They made it to the front door of the eerie house. "My dad says that when he was in his third year at Hogwarts he and Aubt Hermione and Unlce Ron came here under the Wonping Willow and found my dad's godfather who was believed to be a murderer at the time and--"  
"James. Stop. That's great and all, but why are we here?"  
They stepped through the door. "You'll see in a minute. We just have to go upstairs."  
They made their way up the stairs to a shockingly clean room, in comparison to the rest of the house. There was a tattered arm chair in the corner, next to a scratched up couch, and an unplugged lamp. "I've been cleaning this room out all year" James seemed proud of himself. "This can be our place now"  
Scorpius looked at James, the younger boy's eyes slowly enlargenning. James leaned down and kissed him, slowly turning the closed mouth kiss into an open one, then asking for entrance that was immediately granted. They made their way to the chair, undressing eachother on the way. James sat with Scorpius straddling his hips. "I love you" he murmured as he slid his fingers into the blonde boy's mouth and fingered Scorpius, lubricating and preparing the hole. Scorpius moaned softly as James slid himself inside the younger boy. "You can move around, Scorpius" James whispered into his lover's ear.  
Scorpius flushed a bright pink color. "N-no I can't" he responded quickly, shaking his head.  
"You really can. I promise, it's not a difficult task." James teased. He thrusted slightly to encourage the younger boy. Scorpius slowly started to bounce. He leaned forwards a bit.  
"I tried." He muffled into James's neck. "You lied." He continued. "I can't do it"  
James sighed a bit, then stood up, holding the younger boy up, but not removing himself from in him. He slowly moved to the couch, laying the younger boy down, then thrusting into him slowly. He quickened his thrusts with every moan from his blonde lover.  
"Ahh-j-James--I I'm co--"  
"Me too" James said, as they both climaxed together.  
"I love you" James said softly as he fell next to his lover, pulling him closer.  
"I love you too" Scorpius replied into James's chest.


	11. A Letter to Mum and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the best chapter so far, the story is starting to really go somewhere.

Scorpius woke up early and went down to the common room before anyone else was up. He sat down in a chair close to the fire and watched it, thinking about what James was upset about the day before. Why would he believe Jasmine? Why would Jasmine think that, anyways? Maybe I should tell Mum and Dad about him… Maybe I should just tell Mum…  
A familiar voice brought him from his thoughts, “you’re up early”  
“Uh, yeah, I didn’t really sleep well last night, and uh, yeah…” Scorpius said, turning to face the older boy.  
“Oh…” James walked over to Scorpius. The blonde boy stood up and motioned for James to sit. He did, and Scorpius sat on his lap. He curled into James’s chest and let his heartbeat lull him back to sleep.  
James sat, stroking Scorpius’s hair, letting his thoughts take over. He’s so cute when he sleeps. He’s cute all the time. But it’s different when he sleeps. It makes him look younger. Like a little kid. I wonder what his parents are like. Mum and Dad say that his dad was kind of...not nice… I wonder what went on here that they don’t like each other… Maybe they were friends and Dad stole his girlfriend or something. Maybe they weren’t friends and Dad stole his girlfriend. Maybe Mum was his girlfriend. Maybe he was just an ass. Maybe Dad was an ass. Maybe-- his thoughts were cut off by Scorpius stirring in his lap.  
“Hello, sleepy head” James said with a smile, “are you hungry?”  
“No” he said sleepily as his stomach growled.  
“Okay, lets go get breakfast.” James laughed as he lifted the younger boy and stood up. He set Scorpius down and started walking towards the portrait hole.  
“ahem” he heard behind him.  
He turned around to see Scorpius had turned the chair around and sat back down. “what’s wrong?”  
“You’re forgetting something.”  
“Am I?” He asked, sauntering back to the blonde boy.  
“Yeah, I think you are” he answered, standing up. Scorpius put his arms around James’s neck and moved in to kiss him, but james moved back a bit playfully.  
“Are you sure I’m forgetting something?” He asked, trying to sound absent minded.  
“Yeah, yeah, I am positive that you have forgotten something.”  
James looked around the room, avoiding Scorpius’s eyes, “I’m pretty sure I have everything”  
“Just kiss me” Scorpius said, ending James’s little game.  
James looked at Scorpius, “what if I don’t want to?” he joked.  
“Oh, I’m sure you do”  
“Maybe I don’t…”  
Scorpius moved in to kiss him and James ducked out of Scorpius’s arms. He moved quickly to the other side of the room, Scorpius chasing after him.  
A couple minutes of them playing like this passed, and somehow James had started chasing Scorpius. He caught up to him and pinned him to the wall by his wrists. He leaned down and their lips met. As the kiss deepened James released Scorpius’s wrists, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s thin waist. The kiss broke and James whispered “are you ready to go to breakfast now?”  
He mumbled a yes and they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast where Scorpius started on his letter home.  
“What are you writing?”  
“A letter to my mum and dad, here, read it. Lemme know what you think.” He handed him the piece of parchment.  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
School is going great, I’ve made some friends and my grades are good. I don’t quite know how to say this, but, but I have this…friend, that is a bit more than a friend…but, uh, this friend probably doesn’t meet your standards because, well, my friend is, well, he’s a he. Please don’t be disappointed or angry or anything. I love him.  
With love,  
Scorpius M.  
“Well… it’s very, um, informative… are you sure you want to send this?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure. I want them to know…” he tied the parchment to his barn own and sent it on it’s way.  
After breakfast they went to their separate classes and met back together for lunch. They snuck out of the great hall early and went to the boys bathroom. James made sure there was no one else in there he shut and locked the door, then put a charm on it so that no one could unlock it. He slid over to the sink where Scorpius sat.  
“I love you” he whispered, just before their lips touched. James wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s waist, pulling him closer. He grinded against the younger boy as the kiss deepened. Scorpius started to undo James’s belt. James’s lips traveled from Scorpius’s mouth to his neck, he slowly unbuttoned the blonde boy’s shirt, kissing his chest down to his stomach.  
He took the younger boy into his mouth, licking the tip then slowly taking the rest of him in.  
“Ja-aah-ames” Scorpius cried out.  
“Shhh, they’ll hear” James whispered at Scorpius.  
James held Scorpius against a wall while he prepared him. He slowly moved his wet fingers in and out until the hole was stretched and ready. James slowly inserted himself into Scorpius. “I’m going to move around now, okay?”  
Scorpius just sort of nodded and took a deep breath. James thrusted softly at first, but quickened his pace with every stifled moan from his lover. As they both reached climax, James pulled out and came on the floor at the same time as Scorpius. They cleaned up quickly and quietly, then made their way to their classes.

After their classes were over they met in the dorm. James had gotten there before Scorpius, and hugged him when he came in.  
“This came for you while you were in class” James whispered, handing him an unopened envelope, obviously from his father.  
He pushed it back, “you open it. Tell me what it says”  
James led the younger boy to a corner away from the others. They sat and James slowly tore the envelope open. He read the parchment, “well…your mum was very….excited…your dad though…he wasn’t as excited…” he trailed off, then added excitedly, “but he didn’t sem angry or upset or anything”  
“That’s good…”  
“Yeah, but, he, kind of said he wants to meet me…”  
“That can’t be too bad….”


End file.
